Tara (Vile)
Tara is a major antagonist in the 2011 splatter film Vile. She was a prisoner in a house that "required pain to escape." At the start of the film, she was introduced as a friendly character trying to take charge of the situation, but as the movie progressed, her true colors revealed that she was a psychopath that firmly believed in "survival of the fittest" and used anything she could to her advantage. After the film's four protagonists, Kai, her boyfriend Tony, their friend Nick and his girlfriend Tayler, are kidnapped by a psychotic hitchhiker named Diane, they wake up in a basement with five other kidnapped victims: Lisa, Greg, Sam, Julian, and Tara. All nine of them have devices on their necks. Greg has tied up the newcomers and the five discuss what should be done with them. Greg mentions a video, which Tara tells him is "bullshit." However, Greg ignores her, much to her anger, and proceeds to rip off one of Kai's fingernails, putting her in an agonizing pain. This causes a fight between Tony and Greg, which Tara helps break up. Next, Lisa and Greg show the newcomers the aforementioned video on a TV which explains that the devices on the back of their necks collects chemicals made when the human body detects danger or pain. It continues, saying that they have 22 hours to fill up the devices with said substance, or the device will drain poison into their brains. It leaves a bar graph with a percentage that will show how much more chemicals are needed and how much has been collected. Julian, skeptical of the video rips the device out of his neck, but it pierces his brain and skull and snaps his neck, killing him instantly, much to the group's horror. After Julian's death, they take the video seriously and stiff-arm Greg into being the first person to start the process of getting to 100%. Tara, who was still mad about him ignoring her, becomes delusional that Greg was the one who kidnapped them and volunteers to be in charge of torturing the chemicals out of him. Tara angrily punches and kicks him to the point of bleeding. She then says that she remembers him from sometime prior to the film and breaks his leg over the edge of the table and stabs him in the knee with a screwdriver. Tony pulls her away from Greg, saying she took it too far, but she acts as if she did nothing wrong. Next, the group says they can't risk anymore severe leg injuries because that will mean they have to carry more people out. They vote that they will take turns giving the chemicals, and no one will have to go above 6% at a time. Later, Tara suggests getting the remaining percentage out of Greg, as he is already hurt, and leaving him behind, as it will save them the trouble of being tortured, and carrying someone out of the building. Nick, who was temporarily unresponsive do to blood loss was unable to put this to a vote, but Tayler votes 'yes' for him. When he regains consciousness, he tells Tayler that he never would have said 'yes' to that, and she reveals that she is pregnant, which is why she is trying to prevent being tortured, as well as having accidentally sneaked painkillers into the house and given some to Nick while he was being tortured, however this slowed down the bar graph. Tara eavesdrops on their conversation, and reveals this information to the others. She suggests that Tayler still go, even though she is pregnant, as punishment for using painkillers. Greg then says that he wants the remaining pills, as he is done with his turn. Tara, who still hates Greg, attempts to stop them so Greg can suffer more. Tayler and Lisa still try to give them to him, despite her arguments. When she physically attempts to stop them, Tony punches her, knocking her unconscious as he is tired of listening to her whiny, selfish behavior. When Tara regains consciousness, she becomes angry that Tony punched her, and arms herself with a kitchen knife. She goes into the kitchen where Tayler and Tony are putting their arms in a pot of boiling water to get the percentage to go up some more. She stabs Tony in the shoulder, making the pot fall onto him, severely burning him. She attempts to kill him with the knife, but Nick hits her with a frying pan, knocking her unconscious again. This time, when she wakes up, she is on the torture table. She asks what percentage they are at. Tony tells her that her actions have bought them up to 48%. Relieved that she only has to go to 54%, she tells them to get her turn over with. Tony warns her that this time, they are going higher than the usual six percent, as Tara has been the most antagonistic person in the house. She argues that they had agreed on six percent only, but Greg appears and says they voted again while she was out, giving her a taste of her own medicine. She frantically tries to escape, and in the process fatally stabs Kai. As revenge, Tony tortures her horrifically, using a grater to remove part of her face, and damaging her larynx. He continues until Tara becomes unresponsive, and the percentage is now at 82%. To finish the bar off, Tony breaks everyone's collarbone, and Nick breaks Tony's, bringing them up to 100%. Another video comes on, congratulating them on surviving, and tells them to use a panel by the door to remove their devices and free them. Tony reluctantly carries an unconscious Tara towards the exit. Nick goes back to tell Tayler that the door is almost open, and to bring Greg, as he is unable to walk due to Tara's breaking his leg and stabbing his other knee. When he goes back, he finds Tara dead on the floor, with a stab wound in her chest, along with Lisa's body by the door. Sam is holding Tony hostage, apparently after stabbing Tara and Lisa, revealing that he is the true main antagonist of the film, and that Diane was his henchwoman, in charge of bringing new victims to the house. They work for a cult that believes that everyone needs to suffer pain in order to be innocent. Trivia *She is portrayed by Maya Hazen. *She is similar to Xavier Chavez from SAW II and Quentin from Cube. **They are all kidnapped victims in a "game" in which they must undergo torture to be "set free." **The stress from each of their "games" causes them to go on a murderous rampage in which they attempt to kill the other survivors. **They are all eventually killed via blood loss (Quentin was bisected, Xavier's throat was slit). Category:Female Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Social Darwinists Category:Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Live Action Villains